Unpleasant Awakening
by xXTacoBunnyXx
Summary: It's all in the title. Yukiru. Nothing more to say.


**I hope you enjoy this almost as much as I did creating it. ^^ The thought just plopped into my head one day in school. This is ONE HUNDRED PRECENT YUKIRU... That means NO KYORU! Don't like, don't read. Right? :3**

**Disclaimer - IDONTOWNFRUITSBASKET**

**This FanFiction Has Simi-bad Words used. Think Before You Scroll. ^^**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_She looked down at her unfinished, weekend homework. There was no way she could even understand a single math problem. Then the idea popped into her head. What if she went and asked for Yuki's Help. It popped out almost as fast as it popped into her head. There was no way she could bother Yuki and ask for help when he retired to his room more than an hour ago. That's when she heard a loud crash. _

_Kyo ran into the dinning room. "Tohru! Do you know where that damn rat went?" _

_She sat flabbergasted. "Umm... He went to bed about an hour ago... But, p-please don't wake him up! You know how he gets when he wakes up... Kyo-kun." She tried to smile but the confusion took over. _

_Kyo looked at his feet. "Well never mind then. I'll kick his ass when he wakes up..." And with that he made his way to the top of the roof. _

_"I probably should wake him up...It's almost lunch." The chocolate-haired girl stood and stumbled her way to Yuki's room upstairs. _

_She paused a the door self consciously. Should she open it or not? What would happen if she did open it? Would Yuki-kun be mad? Tohru sealed her eyes shut and slowly grabbed hold of the knob. The door slid open soundlessly. She peered into the room, a little taken back about how messy it was. There were socks scattered upon the floor, worn pants hanging over the desk chair. The messy bed even amazed her. She always thought of Yuki to be a clean person. Guess not. She staggered over to the sleeping boy. He even looked like a prince when he slept. The soft snore, the gentle rise and fall of his torso, everything. Even the messed up locks on the top of his head were beautiful. How could she not stare? She leaned closer to get a better look. _

_Yuki sounded as if he were talking in his slumber. "Tohru...don't.." Wait, he was talking in his sleep. not only was he talking but he was talking about her. That's when his alarm started to make a funny wheezing sound. _

_"Eeep!" She stumbled backwards and slipped on a sock. _

_Hearing a loud commotion in his room, Yuki woke up. Well, more like jumped up. But anyways, That's not the point. _

_"Wah-! Who? Wha-!" He looked toward the floor at the shocked teen. "Oh, it's just you Miss Honda." He chuckled to himself. _

_"Yuki-san! Your awake... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up... Sorry." She apologized quickly. _

_His eyes got all big and stuff. "Miss Honda. You surely did not wake me. It's time for me to wake up anyways... It's about lunch time, right?" She nodded. "Then lets get going." _

_The two teens stumbled across the house together, bumping into each other and what not. After reaching their destination, Yuki took a short nap on the couch and Tohru cooked them home made ramen. _

_After finishing her task, Tohru decided it was time to wake up the snoozing prince. She walked over to the couch and kneeled by Yuki's head. _

_Once again memorized by the beautiful grayish tresses of hair, the smooth pale skin, and the soft snore, Tohru sat for quite sometime staring at Yuki. _

_The sleeping teen fluttered his violet purple eyes open slowly. Tohru gasped. Not knowing what to say she managed to choke out an embarrassing phrase while standing up, trying to hide her scarlet cheeks. She walked to the kitchen before grabbing the main platter, three pairs of chop sticks, and three bowls off of the counter. Stumbling back into the dinning room, she placed the continents in her arms on the low table. She called for Yuki, who staggered over and plopped on the floor, and Kyo, who, surprisingly, never showed up. After walking back into the house, she noticed Yuki staring at her. She turned back around and blushed deeply. Why was he staring at her? _

_"You know, Miss Honda, you look amazing today." He slowly mumbled, still getting over nap time. _

_"You d-don't mean that, d-do you?" She blushed a lovely crimson red. _

_"Of course I do. Would I ever lie to you, ...Tohru?" He blinked his large purple eyes at her. _

_"Umm.. I.. y-you.. Wh-what? I-. When? You. Me- What?" She flushed darker then before. _

_He chuckled and stood, walking over to her in three swift strides. "Shhh." He mumbled as he placed his finger to her mouth. "You don't have to say anything." He leaned closer to her face, about five centimeters away, he stopped. She closed her eyes and slowly stood on her tippy toes. Two centimeters before she captured his lushes lips, a strange beeping went off. _

Tohru sat up quickly, not enjoying the fact that her alarm clock keeps waking her up before the best part of her reoccurring dream. She sat up and stared into the window. Yep, today would be a lovely day like the weather man said. She hopped out of the warm cocoon and decided what to wear today. She picked out a blood red, knee high skirt and a white blouse with a strawberry necklace. Taking one last glace in the mirror, she rushed down the stairs, without falling, and searched for something to cook in the near empty fridge.


End file.
